Death is Just a Ruse
by Namikaze Minato
Summary: Naruto is attacked one night, and left to die. He is blinded, and will be taken in to become the best shinobi ever. Using hearing, not sight, he will triumph over the greatest obstacles. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Death is Only a Ruse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(I leave this to Kishimoto Masashi), or any other character/idea except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think/Mindscape link.

_"__Blah__"_-Inner Sakura/Hinata.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"****Blah****"**-Deity talk.

_**"**__**Blah**__**"**_-Deity think.

/Blah/ - Silent Communication

* * *

I am starting this new story, Death is Just a Ruse. It will be starting when Naruto is just the wee age of 4. You will find out what happens later. Please read and review on my other two stories. They all help, unless it is a completely rude and unhelpful comment. Then, keep your thoughts to yourself. Also, don't be too chicken-shit to actually log in. It pisses me off when people leave anonymous comments, because they were too scared to sign in.

* * *

_"Why do they only hurt me?" _A young boy with blond hair questioned himself. He was currently being chased down an alley. _"Crap. Dead end."_

"Haha! Found you, demon spawn!" A man yelled out jubiliantly. The crowd stalked forward slowly, like a pretador closing in on its prey. They bared their teeth, and pulled out whatever they could use as a weapon. There were several chuunin in the crowd, spitting at the child. Obviously drunk. They pulled out kunai, and staggered over to the boy. "Demon scum. We will finish what the Yondaime started. We will kill you off like he tryed to four years ago. You don't deserve to live, for the pain you have caused others. Even better, we will torture you and let you live. More pain, more suffering, less sight. Itazuki(Pain), you carve his left eye, I got the right." One of the chuunin said.

"Alright, Koumuru(Suffer), as long as the demon scum feels pain, and lots of it." Itazuki conceded.

They advanced on the boy, Naruto, determined to cause him the pain he supposedly put others through. When he was in striking distance, they pinned him to the wall, a kunai through each hand and one through both ankles. They pulled out more kunai, and extremely slowly punctured the cornea. Naruto started to scream in pain, and the men just kicked him in the ribs. The kunai dug even further into his hands, making him scream louder.

His torturers just smirked even wider at the screams of pain. They were having an exstacy on his pain. They advanced the kunai, breaking the iris. Naruto would be permanantly blind after his pupil dialating muscle was destroyed, but the men didn't stop. The rest of the crowd did not either. They were throwing sticks and broken bottles and whatever else they could get their hands on. Once the kunai got to the jelly like part of the eye, the vitreous, the chuunin started spinning the kunai and twisting them. To destroy all of the evidence that he even saw in the first place, that was their goal.

Naruto was giving off yelps, and sobs; all he wanted now was to either wake up with this as a nightmare or die. Neither one would happen, as this was very much real, and his 'tenant' would not let him die. When his throat was finally hoarse, he started trying to kick. All this did was to increase the depth of the kunai in his ankles.

After what seemed like hours to Naruto, the Hokage finally arrived. The chuunin looked purposefully to him, wanting their reward for 'repaying' Naruto. Sarutobi was livid, no he was beyond livid. He was about to go on a rampage. All his successor, and predeccesor wanted was for Naruto to be treated as a hero. This was how the village repayed the Yondaime's final wish? How dare they? He outstretched his arm, and the chuunin fell dead. He walked over to the mob that had gathered. They didn't notice the two dead chuunin. How could they? They were drunk on alcohol and the drug of torture. Their thoughts were clouded, and they wanted some sort of reward for finally getting the demon scum back. Sarutobi simply snapped his fingers three times, and an entire devision of ANBU appeared.

"Take them to Ibiki. Tell him they have broken the Yondaime's wish, and the Will of Fire itself. Tell him not to hold back." Hiruzen Sarutobi ordered them.

"H-hai!" Bird responded, never seeing the Hokage this serious about anything. He placed the entire horde of villagers under an extremely strong genjutsu, and rounded them up. As the squad of ANBU was about to leave, Sarutobi said one more thing.

"And Bird, tell Ibiki to keep any and all Shinobi in the ranks of the mob alive; I want to deal with them personally."

The entire battilion of ANBU just shuddered. They would not want to be part of _that_ crowd.

Sarutobi finally walked to Naruto, and gingerly removed the kunai from his limbs. Naruto whimpered softly, causing Sarutobi to almost break down. When he was finished, he examined Naruto's body. The slits in his ankles and hands would heal, but the eyes couldn't be replaced, even by Tsunade. There was nothing left of them to heal; creation would need to take place, not healing. Naruto was completely limp, and fell into Sarutobi's outstretched arms. He had lost a large amount of blood, and would need to be taken care of. Sarutobi knew the hospital would do nothing for him, so when he got back to the Hokage Tower, he called for his personal physician.

"You called, sir. You said it was an emergency?" Karada(Health) asked.

"Yes. You see, young Naruto was attacked by a mob around three hours ago, and is in need of emergency medical attention. Would you be willing to help?" Hizuren asked.

"Of course. I would also wish for the village to actually honor a dying Hokage's wishes, but it seems that won't be happening anytime soon." Karada replied, gravely.

"Ah, yes. I can tell you one thing, though. He has had irrepairable damage to his eyes. They have been completely gouged out, and the optic nerve severed." Hizuren forewarned him.

Karada inspected the aformentioned area of the body, and was shocked at the amount of blood lost. He quickly reached into his medical kit, and pulled out a blood pill. He popped it into Naruto's mouth, and somehow made him swollow it. He pulled out a needle and stitching thread, and got to work on pulling the skin of Naruto's hands and ankles together to reduce blood flow and encourage clotting. Gauze was removed from the kit, and wrapped around Naruto's head, covering his now empty eye sockets.

"Sir, that is as much as I can do for him. His body will have to do the rest. He needs rest, and more than likely some mental therapy. I am truly sorry about the bigots that did this to him." Karada solemnly gave his report.

"Of course. There is only a limited amount that someone can do. You are dismissed." Sarutobi waved him off.

**The Next Morning

* * *

**"Citizens of Konoha. I hope you are proud of yourselves. Last night, our greatest hero was killed. Naruto Uzumaki was crucified on the side of a building and had his eyes gouged out. I an disgusted with you and your attitude towards the Yondaime's wishes. Goodbye." Sarutobi announced. _"I hope I am doing the right thing lying to them like this..." _He relented.

* * *

So, what now. Please R&R. It is helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Death is Only a Ruse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(I leave this to Kishimoto Masashi), or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think/Mindscape link.

_"__Blah__"_-Inner Sakura/Hinata.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"****Blah****"**-Deity talk.

_**"**__**Blah**__**"**_-Deity think.

/Blah/ - Silent Communication

* * *

Well. I am currently reading _New Moon_ by Stephanie Meyer. I completed _Twilight_ in like two days, and the series is just so damn addicting. If you don't like it, you can go suck a big fat floppy donkey dick.

* * *

Graity: In time you will find out my reasons for still making it a NaruHina, and you will find out how it works out. I figured I would make this story quite angsty and gory. Love the gore.

BlackWolf: Your feeling is wrong. I am sorry about this, but I don't want the Sandaime to retire. Who would take his place? Kakashi?

infiniteternity: Thank you, thank you, and more thanks. I am truly appeased by your encouraging comments, and I will make the story (flow) better over time.

hope master: Instead of just telling me it could be better, please _describe how_ it could be better.

Jangle: You almost hit the idea of what I am going to do on the proverbial head, but you missed by an inch.

kraken: Will make chapters longer. Chapter 1 was like a prologue to get you hooked and started with the fic.

Well, time to start the fic...

* * *

"Hiashi. You will decide _now_ weather or not you will take in Naruto as a child. Adopt him, and you will be honoring your best friend's second to last wish, don't forget that." Sarutobi tried to play a guilt trip with Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I understand the morality of the choice, and what I _should_ do, but I am torn. He is completely blind, and in no condition to even be alive in a Ninja Village. I don't think it is humane to let him live. I am truly torn in my desicion. I... I will come back in one hour. Then I will decide." He responded, being firm in his choice.

"One hour. That is all you get. Any more, and he will be shipped out to Wave, where his uncle is. You wouldn't want him to be that close to the Mizukage, who is holding a bloodline extermination campaign, would you?" Sarutobi played a nasty card. Worse than a guilt trip, a question on someone's life.

"Jiji? Can I come in now?" Naruto asked through the wooden oak doors.

"Yes, Naruto, you can come in." Returned Sarutobi.

He saw the doors crack open, and Hiashi turned around. What he saw surprised him. Naruto was walking fluidly and gracefully. There wasn't the falter that he had seen in naturally blind peoples steps. There was only an authority that was held in those small feet. Where his eyes were supposed to be, there was a cloth that had a very slight tint of red to it.

"Naruto, I think our sockets are bleeding again." Sarutobi informed him.

Naruto just sighed an exhausted reply, "Yeah, I know. I just couldn't find the basin this time. I wanted to empty them, but I walked into a wall."

"Come here, Naruto. I have a basin right here for you to use. I think the veins in your eye sockets should be completely mended to the arteries again soon. Then you will be able to go places without the constant annoyance of having to empty your eye sockets of blood." Sarutobi informed him.

Naruto walked over to the desk that Sarutobi and Hiashi were sitting at, and found the basin. Hiashi watched with slight interest as Naruto pulled the cloth from his head, and blood plopped into the dish. He turned a light shade of green after seeing this.

"Jiji, who is the other person in the room with us?" Naruto asked him.

"His name is Hiashi Hyuuga, and he is the leader of the Hyuuga clan. Please greet each other while I go do some paperwork." Sarutobi introduced him.

"One more thing, Jiji, I have found the cure to your problem of paperwork. It starts with 'K' and ends with 'age Bunshin.' I overheard someone yesterday talking about memories from the Kage Bunshin returning to the user." Naruto advised him.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, for the first time in his reign as Hokage, was speechless. He was wondering why he didn't think of that. He walked over to Naruto, and gave him a huge hug while muttering, "Thank you," over and over again.

Hiashi just looked as Naruto blankly. He finally broke the silence with, "So, how is life going for you?"

Unsteadily, Naruto replied, "Fine, except for being blinded a week ago. Apparently, Jiji told Konoha I was killed. They believe it. I heard your conversation with Jiji. I don't really care weather or not you adopt me."

Hiashi was shocked. He was outside eavsdropping the entire time. He got over the initial vexation, and realised that he did no harm. He was only looking out for his 'Jiji' and himself. "I am still debating on if I will or not, but I am currently leaning towards 'Yes.' I think you would be a great friend for my daughter, Hinata. She is about 2 months younger than you."

"Hm. I really do hope you say yes, as I would like to meet Hinata. We would have to be teleported over there, though." Naruto replied, looking in Hiashi's direction.

"Hokage-sama, I have made my desicion. My ultimate verdict it yes. I would like to adopt Naruto-kun. I believe it would help his mental stability to have a family and friends, and he really needs to be around people more." Hiashi surmised.

"Ah. Of course. Just one thing. You have to wait until tomorrow to pick him up. His veins and arteries need to mend before he can go anywhere." Sarutobi told him, "Of course, you can still sign the adoption papers today, and can change his name so that it is nigh impossible to tell that he is Naruto if you don't know our secret."

"Understood. I will be back in two seconds." Hiashi said, before Shunshin'ing out of the office, into his personal office, grabbing his Tensho(Seal Script), and Shunshin'ing back into the Hokage's office.

"Okay, Hiashi, please stamp here, here, here, and here." Sarutobi gestured to the locations that Hiashi would have to stamp.

Hiashi picked up the Tensho, and placed it on the ink pad. He applied medium pressure and lifted it. The papers were pushed infront of him, and he brought the stamp down four times in repid succession.

"Also, you will have to assign Naruto a different name, here." Sarutobi pointed there and pulled out a pen.

"So, Naruto, what do you want your name to be?" Hiashi asked him.

"Hinote Hyuuga.(Hinote is Blaze)" He said.

"Hinote Hyuuga, eh? What a fitting name for someone so young. I agree." Hiashi announced. He scribed 'Hinote Hyuuga' in Kanji, and said to Naruto, "Your new name is Hinote Hyuuga. Welcome to the Hyuuga clan."

"I'm glad to be a part of the Hyuuga. I will be hearing you again tomorrow, I believe." Naruto said.

Hiashi was slightly disturbed about how easily Hinote had said 'hearing you' instead of 'seeing you', but replied, "Yes. I do believe so. Otherwise, what kind of father would I be?"(From now on, I will refer to him as Naruto, not Hinote, unless someone else is talking to him. Hinote is weird to write, and doesn't flow on my keyboard.)

"Well, goodbye, Hiashi-sama. I will be speaking with you soon enough. I just hope this is out of your true wants, not out of convenience." Naruto gravely stated.

* * *

I know this chapter is just as short as Ch. 1, but the next chapter will make up for it. It will start out with Naruto being introduced to the Hyuuga complex. Both of the complexes, sadly. (The Superiority Complex, and the Housing Complex.) That wasn't funny, and it was a bad attempt at a joke. Sorry. Please R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R It is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Death is Only a Ruse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto(I leave this to Kishimoto Masashi), or any other character except my OC.

"Blah"-Human talk.

"_Blah"_-Human think/Mindscape link.

_"__Blah__"_-Inner Sakura/Hinata.

**"Blah"**-Demon talk.

_**"Blah"**_-Demon think.

**"****Blah****"**-Deity talk.

_**"**__**Blah**__**"**_-Deity think.

/Blah/ - Silent Communication

* * *

I am glad I am getting generally positive reviews. This supports me to update more often. From now on, the chapters will be a little longer between, but will be longer and of a higher quality.

* * *

**Inumiru**, The desired effect was for it to be slightly creepy. Obviously it worked. lol. As for his uncle, you will have to wait to find out.

**NaruNabi89**, Thank you. I appreciate that you think my writing is captivating. I have been in a tough spot for a few years, so I started this story; it is a halfway verse of my life translated into a fanfiction about Naruto. I was beaten by my dad and almost killed (bastard threw my out of the second story of my house when we finished it when I was about 6.) I like making Naruto smart, and hiding it up with a mask of stupidity. One of the number one rules of the Ninja is deception... Also, thank you for complimenting the flow of my writing. It will only get better from here on out.

**Jangle**, WRONG! You are wrong on all of it, except that he will be using chakra.

**Bonclaysfan**, Nope. No donations. Just read, and everything will be revealed.

* * *

"Hinote, this is my nephew, Neji. Neji, Hinote." Hiashi introduced them in a diplomatic way.

"Hm. Are you blind, Hinote-san?" Neji asked, truly interested.

"Only after a little over a week ago. There is one stipulation your knowledge of my existence. You can't tell anyone that I am alive. I am assumed dead to the rest of Konoha, to protect my own life and the lives of others around me. People have been constantly attacking me since I was very little. I have had no idea why they do that, but I recently had my eyes gouged out by a pair of chuunin." Naruto informed him.

Neji winced, and patted Naruto on the back. "That's gotta suck something fierce, eh?"

"You have no idea..."

"Hinote, meet Hinata. I believe you two could be good influences on each other, and could be best friends if you can get past Hinote's...impairment. Hinote, Hinata. Hinata, Hinote your adopted brother. Have fun." Hiashi smiled before walking off trying to suppress his laughter.

"Ano(um), it is nice to meet you. I am Hinata Hyuuga. Do you want to go outside and play or something..." She inquired.

"We could introduce ourselves in a different way than just our names. Let's go." Naruto said, walking towards the door. "Are you coming too, Neji-san?"

"I guess..." Neji hesitated.

Once outside, Hinata and Neji were gawking at how a blind person navigated a completely alien surrounding with no trouble.

"One thing, Hitone, how are you able to travel through a place you have never been while you are blind with no problems?" Neji interrogated Naruto of their collective thoughts.

"Simple. I hear the wind brushing against everything. I eventually hope to be able to use my chakra like sonar(Here you go Jangle). I hear every vibration of your footsteps against the ground resonating to the walls and back. I use it kind of like sight." Naruto explained.

"Wow. So I guess there is an advantage to being blind?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"No. Being blind totally sucks. That is beside the point. When I finally am able to use chakra in such a way that I can 'see,' I will probably be running out of chakra quite often. The amount of chakra that would have to be given off would be insane, and from every tenketsu(chakra node) at the same time, would drain me quite quickly. Even if I had, say, the amount of chakra that Hokage-Jiji had in his prime, I would be drained in three days if I kept it up non-stop." Naruto retaliated nicely.

"But you forget to factor in chakra control and chakra exhaustion to the calculation of Hokage-Sama's time able to do that." Neji smirked.

"Wrong. If I didn't calculate either of them, and said he had a base chakra control of 100, he would last 52 days. Not eating signficantly reduces the amount of time you can use chakra, and his chakra control in his prime was at a base of 284. That was childs' play... then again, we are children." Naruto murmered at the end.

"Either way, it is a moot point. Let's introduce ourselves the way Jounin sensei do. State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll go first. My name is Hyuuga Hinote, I like dango, Hokage-Jiji, and my new family. I dislike arrogant pricks, morons that attack innocent people, and most Swiss food. My hobbies are gardening, training, and eating dango. And my dream. My dream is to grow to be the Godaime Hokage, and surpass all of the other Hokage before me, combined. Also, my other dream is to meet the Yondaime Hokage, before or after death, either one." Naruto spouted.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like Senzai(Soft Bean Jam), Oshiruko(Red Bean Soup), and Cinnamon Rolls. I dislike bullies and those who tyrranize people for no reason; I also dislike most seafood. My hobby is pressing flowers. My dream is to become the head of the Hyuuga Clan and be stronger than Otou-san(Father)." Hinata preceded.

"Hyuuga Neji. My likes are the Hyuuga Clan, the Hyuuga Elder, and dango(I made this up). My dislikes are the same as Hinote's. My hobbies are training, fighting, and sleeping. My dream is to be the best Hyuuga ever born." Neji said. (I had to make his character up, seeing as how I am making it pre-Hizashi death.)

"So, anyone want to play a game? How about tag?" Naruto suggested, "Of course, we would need other kids. Just us three wouldn't be very fun..."

"Yeah. I'm in. Let's get Ai(Love), Joukei(Sight), and Haburi(Power). They are all nice, and like a good game of tag every now and then." Hinata said.

"Count me in. I agree with the persons that Hinata suggested. One last question, Hinote, what family of the Hyuuga were you placed in?" Neji asked.

"I dunno. I suppose I will be placed in the Branch Family, seeing a how I was adopted." Naruto sighed, "Anywho, let's get Ai, Joukei, and Haburi."

The trio ran through the hallways, trying to find the other three children that were mentioned, until Naruto slammed into Hiashi.

"I am sorry, Hiashi-sama. I was too preocupied to notice someone was coming down the hallway. Please forgive me." Naruto apoligized immediately.

"One, I forgive you. Two, how did you know it was me?" Hiashi questioned him.

"I could tell because of your personal scent. My hearing wasn't the only thing enhanced from my loss of sight." Naruto grinned.

"Ah, understood. What are you three going to do?" Hiashi was interested in what the three were doing.

"We are going to get Ai, Joukei, and Haburi for a game of tag." Hinata explained.

"Ok. Go along now, children." Hiashi shooed them playfully.(Hiashi isn't going to be an ass.)

Neji just blew him a raspberry.

As they slowed their pace, they did find Joukei, who joined them as soon as the word 'Tag' entered his ears. They scoured the Hyuuga compound for the other two, and finally found Ai and Haburi sipping tea together.

Naruto walked up to Ai, and shook his hand.

"Hello. My name is Hyuuga Hinote, what is your name?" Naruto introduced himself to Ai.

"My name is Hyuuga Ai. The other person is my brother, Haburi. It is nice to meet you, Hinote." Ai responded.

"I am pleased to meet you, also. How are you doing, Haburi." Naruto got no response.

Instead of Haburi answering Naruto's question, he charged him. Haburi held his palm out, gathering chakra to it. Just as he was about to strike Naruto, Hiashi came from the shadows and held his arm behind his back.

"I am sorry, Hinote-kun, for the course of actions Haburi has taken. He will be punished accordingly." Hiashi informed him.

"No need. I could sense why he did it, and while it bothers me, I don't take it personally. Let him be. Even better, let us have a friendly spar." Naruto said.

"Are you sure, blind-baka?" Haburi sneered.

"Yes. I am one-hundred percent sure that I would like to spar you, and I **will** win." Naruto boasted.

"Alright. Be at Training Ground H-2 in five minutes." Hiashi seriously stated. (The 'H' stands for 'Hyuuga')

* * *

Well, shit. I already have Naruto getting in a fight. I didn't even expect it to go this way. Whatever. Please R&R.


	4. HIATUSADOPTION

_**ATTENTION!**_

**I am placing all of my stories EXCEPT for "The Arrancar King" up for adoption.**

**That means "Alchemist Ninja: Naruto" "Death is Just a Ruse" "Naruto, the Friend of Many" and "The Holder of Ten" are ALL up for adoption. Just give me credits for the original idea(s). They are also on a permanent hiatus unless the inspiration bunny comes along and kicks my ass for all of those stories. **

**- Namikaze Minato**


	5. Announcement!

_**And now for the announcement of the century!**_

**But really only for this year.**

After months of not writing any Fanfiction, I've decided to return. And also, I've been rewatching all the anime from my childhood (Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, Neon Genesis Evangelion, etcetera.) Now, to appease all you guys who got pissed at me for leaving to work on my novels (which I lost when I had to reformat my hard drive D:) I'm going to work on Fanfics again. And they're going to be better than ever. And stuff. And I think I'm going to branch away from the constant fighting and death and junk that I seemed to stay with when I wrote before. And I'm going to get into NGE and RuroKen and YuYu fics. More than just Naruto and BLEACH. :)

Be forewarned, however: I have restricted internet access, so updates will probably be far in between, unless I can use my school's internet to get here, and also, I may end up stopping production on a story because I get bored with it or I feel like the earlier chapters become a disgrace to my evolving writing abilities.  
Or I'll just go and rewrite the early chapters. Or something.

Oh, and I'll drop a story if I feel like I introduce way too many plotholes for it to be cohesive.

So, have fun!


End file.
